mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yardies Mob
The Yardies '''were formed by Godzilla females and Toyota males in mid 2011. Male dominance was taken by Paymister while the females competed til finally Mohandas established dominance. She succumbed to disease within a year leaving Protea as the new dominant female. . Dominant Pair One of the oldest of the Toyota males Paymister became the dominant male. All the females competed for dominance, finally Mohandas became the dominant female. In December 2012, Mohandas died from disease leaving her sister Protea as the new dominant female. Current Members The Yardies have 18 members as of August 2013. Protea (VGZF003) '''Dominant Female Paymister (VTYM011) Dominant Male Scarface (VYDM001) Busty (VYDF002) Le Roux (VYDF003) Margarita (VYDF004) Royce (VYDM005) Vodka (VYDF006) Bronx (VYDM007) Moloko (VYDM008) Batida (VYDF009) Psicola (VYDF010) Mai-Tai (VYDF011) Gunfire (VYDM012) Minosa (VYDF013) VYDM015 VYDM016 VYDF017 All Known Members A list of all known meerkats who were born or joined the Yardies. Superman (VTYM010) Paymister (VTYM011) Rafola (VTYM025) Scampi (VTYM028) Disco Stu (VTYM032) Bestie (VTYM033) Cantona (VTYM034) Lily (VGZF001) Daisy (VGZF002) Protea (VGZF003) Mohandas (VGZF004) Rosie (VGZF005) Scarface (VYDM001) Busty (VYDF002) Le Roux (VYDF003) Margarita (VYDF004) Royce (VYDM005) Vodka (VYDF006) Bronx (VYDM007) Moloko (VYDM008) Batida (VYDF009) Psicola (VYDF010) Mai-Tai (VYDF011) Gunfire (VYDM012) Minosa (VYDF013) VYDM015 VYDM016 VYDF017 Rivals The Yardies' territory boarders the Cave Men Mob,Zulus MobGodzilla and Zulus. The Zulus moved and the Misfits moved in near the Yardies. History August 2011: '''Paymister, Superman, Rafola, Scampi, Cantona, Disco Stu and Bestie joined Lily, Daisy, Protea, Mohandas and Rosie. Unknown dominant pair. '''September 2011: '''Paymister became the dominant male. Lily, Daisy, Protea, Mohandas and Rosie were pregnant. Daisy aborted. Lily, Daisy, Protea, Mohandas and Rosie were all evicted. Two encounters with Godzilla. '''October 2011: Mohandas became the dominant female. Lily and Protea aborted. Mohandas and Rosie were pregnant. Daisy, Protea, Rosie were evicted. Daisy rejoined the Godzilla. Superman, Rafola, Scampi, Santona and Bestie went roving. November 2011: '''Rosie lost her litter. Mohandas gave birth to Scarface, Busty and Le Roux. '''December 2011: Sumperman, Scampi and Disco Stu went roving. One encounter with Godzilla. Janaury 2012: '''Rafola, Scampi, Cantona ad Disco Stu went roving. Two encounters with Godzilla. '''February 2012: Mohandas was pregnant. Lily, Mohandas and Rosie were evicted. Bestie went roving. March 2012: '''Mohandas gave birth to Margarita, Royce and Vodka. '''April 2012: '''Sumperman, Scampi and Disco Stu went roving. One encounter with Misfits. '''May 2012: '''Rosie was pregnant. Superman, Rafola, Scampi and Cantona went roving. '''June 2012: '''Rosie aborted. One encounter with Cave Men. Rafola, Scampi and Cantona joined the Godzilla. '''July 2012: '''Bestie went roving. '''August 2012: Lily was pregnant. Superman, Disco Stu and Bestie went roving. Two encounters with Zulus. September 2012: Lily lost her litter. Rosie aborted. Mohandas was pregnant. Lilly, Protea and Rosie were evicted. One encounter with Misfits. October 2012: '''Mohandas gave birth to Bronx, Moloko, Batida and Psicola. Bestie went roving. One encounter with Misfits. '''November 2012: '''Superman, Disco Stu and Bestie went roving. Three encounters with the Godzilla. '''December 2012: '''Mohanas died. Protea became the domiannt female. Superman, Disco Stu and Bestie went roving. One encounter with Godzilla. '''Janaury 2013: '''Superman, Disco Stu and Bestie went roving. Two encounters with Godzilla and one with Misfits. '''February 2013: '''Protea was pregnant. Lily, Rose and Busty were evicted. Superman, Disco Stu, Bestie and Scarface went roving. '''March 2013: '''Protea gave birth to Mai-Tai, Gunfire, Minosa and VYDP014. Superman and Bestie went roving. '''April 2013: '''VYDP014 was predated. Superman, Disco Stu and Bestie and Scarface went roving. One encounter with Misfits. '''May 2013: Protea aborted. Le Roux was pregnant. Superman, Disco Stu and Bestie and Scarface went roving. Three encounters with Godzilla and two with Misfits. June 2013: Le Roux aborted. Busty was pregnant. Superman, Disco Stu and Bestie left the group. One encounter with Godzilla. July 2013: Protea was pregnant. Busty aborted and was evicted along with Le Roux and Vodka. Four encounters with Misfits. August 2013: Protea gave birth to VYDP15, VYDP016 and VYDP017. One encounter with Misfits and Cavemen. September 2013: Vodka aborted. Busty and Le Roux were both pregnant. Scarface went roving three times. October 2013: '''Busty and Le Roux both gave birth but the litters were lost by a wild mob. Two encounters with a wild mob. Scarface went roving twice. '''November 2013: Protea was pregnant. Scarface and Royce went roving. Group split that rejoined by the end of the day. '''December 2013: '''Protea aborted. Scarface, Royce and Bronx went roving. Two encounters with Cavemen. Janaury 2014: Category:Meerkat Mobs